Rarity/Gallery
Season one Rarity1 S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rarity Yes.jpg|The Ticket Master Rarity0 S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Rarity sneezes S01E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Rarity showing her style and grace.jpg|Boast Busters Rarity4 S01E07.png|Dragonshy Rarity sad S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Harity- W 1.3398.png|Bridle Gossip Rarity1 S01E10.png|Swarm of the Century Rarity S01E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Rarity's gala dress.png|Suited For Success Rarity is ready.png|Sonic Rainboom Rarity in gold silk E17-W17.png|Stare Master Applejack Rainbow and Rarity S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers Rarity distraught at the Diamond Dogs S1E19.jpg|A Dog and Pony Show GIYC170 Rarity looking fabulous.png|Green Isn't Your Color Rarity mud mask cucumbers S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Rarity4 S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Rarity bored S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Rarity and opal E24-W6.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Rarity7 S01E25.png|Party of One Formal Rarity.jpg|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Rarity under her umbrella S02E01.png Rarity helping S02E01.png Celestia blue glow main cast hallway promotional.jpg Rarity S02E01.png Rarity0 S02E01.png Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png TwilightRarity WithHornsBeforeLabyrinth S02E01.png TwilightRarity WithoutHornsBeforeLabyrinth S02E01.png TwilightRarity WheresYourHorn S02E01.png TwilightRarity WheresMyHorn S02E01.png TwilightRarity AHHHHHHHH S02E01.png Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Twilight with her horn S02E01 1.jpg Rarity1 S02E01.png Rarity2 S02E01.png Rarity oh my S2 E1-W 1.1801.png|"OH MY!" Jems1.png Rarity3 S0E01.png Rarity corrupted E1 S2-W 1.2064.png|Rarity about to get corrupted. Rarity4 S02E01.png Rarity5 S02E01.png Rarity6 S02E01.png Jems2.png Rarity must resist S02E01.png Jems3.png|Minecraft in a nutshell. Rarity7 S02E01.png Rarity8 S02E01.png Rarity giant diamond s02e01.png Rarity10 S02E01.png Rarity11 S01E02.png Rarity beautifull rock S2 E1-W 1.1920.png|"This big beautiful rock..." Rarity be dazzling S2 E1-W 1.1919.png|"This big be-dazzler!" Rarity - This is a diamond! S02E01.png|"IS A DIAMOND!" Rarity know u live S2 E-W 1.1922.png|"I know where you live." Rarity12 S01E02.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Rarity_marshal_art_kick_E2S2-W_1.5931.png|Rarity giving Applejack one heck of a kick. Rarity rage S2E2.png|Rarity and Tom. Rarity O.o S02E02.png Try It Punk S2E2.PNG|"Try it punk!' Applejack_incoming_S2E2.png Rarity S02E02.png Rarity and Tom S02E02.png Rarity0 S02E02.png Rarity1 S02E02.png Rarity2 S02E02.png Rarity3 S02E02.png Rarity4 protecting tom S02E02.png Twilight_ah_fine_S2E2-W_3.6681.png Rarity5 S02E02.png Rarity6 S02E02.png Rarity7 S02E02.png Rarity8 S02E02.png Rarity9 S02E02.png The hoarder S2E2.png|The hoarder. Rarity10 S02E02.png Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Rarity MINE! S2E2-W 1.0401.png|"MINE!" Rarity11 S02E02.png Rarity remember tom S2E2-W 1.0364.png|Rarity remembering that big boulder. Problem Rarity.PNG|Problem, Rarity? Rarity12 S02E02.png Rarity13 S02E02.png Rarity14 S02E02.png Rarity15 S02E02.png Rarity16 S02E02.png Rarity Pinkie oops s02e02.png Rarity17 S02E02.png Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png EarlyGroupHug_S02E02.png Team Harmony s02e02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Applejack Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie Speech2 S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Generosity activated.PNG Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Friendship_unleashed_S2E2-W_3.0000.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Group smile end S2E2.png Lesson Zero Super Rarity close-up this is the worst possible thing.png Rarity sad in air high and low low and high.png|Rarity looking high Rarity sad on ground puppy face low and high high and low 2.png|Rarity looking low Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time S2E3.png Rarity lay down crying.png Rarity lay down crying 2.png Rarity oh there it is! S02E03.png Rarity found it s2ep03.png|"I'll do my best to help you f-" "Oh, there it is!" Rarity is something bother S2E3-W3.png|"Twilight is there something bother..." Rainbow dash with sunglasses 20% cooler.png Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time... again S2E3.png Rarity didn't expect me S2E3-W3.png|"You didn't expect me to lay in the grass did you?" Rarity what a drama queen S2E3-W3.png|"What a drama queen..." Rarity relatively speaking S2E3-W3.png|"Relatively speaking." Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png Rarity how could this happen.png Don't Look At It.png|Don't look at it Rarity Duckface S2E3.png Bon Bon Lyra Heartstrings s02e03.png Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png Main ponies Laughing S2E3.png Sisterhooves Social Rarity smell of smoke S2E5-W5.png|Sleeping with style Rarity smoke S02E05.png|" I smell smoke!" Rarity smoke! S02E05.png|"SMOKE!!!" Rarity Smoke 2 S2E5.png Rarity Smoke 3 S2E5.png Rarity sigh S02E05.png Rarity Toast S2E5.png|"toast!" Rarity Jump S2E5.png Rarity Shock 1 S2E5.png Rarity vacations S02E05.png Rarity Parents 5 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Toast S2E5.png|"applesauce?" Rarity Juice S2E5.png|Rarity: "I didn't know you could burn juice." Rarity Sniff S2E5.png Sour_smile!.PNG Rarity Parents 7 S2E5.png Rarity Parents 8 S2E5.png Rarity S02E05.png Rarity0 S02E05.png Rarity Worried S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 6 S2E5.png Rarity Face 1 S2E5.png|"Rarity, i thought you said i can help you?" Rarity Unsure S2E5.png Rarity thinking S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Garnish 1 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 5 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 4 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 3 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 2 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Wait 1 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Sad 1 S2E5.png Sweetie Belle Table S2E5.png|Facedesk Sweetie Belle. Rarity Med S2E5.png Rarity furious S02E05.png Rarity Anger Supression.png Rarity Splash 2 S2E5.png Rarity Splash S2E5.png Rarity Unimpressed S2E5.png Rarity Upset S2E5.png Rarity Scream 2 S2E5.png Rarity Stare S2E5.png Rarity Bubble 2 S2E5.png Rarity Bubble 1 S2E5.png Rarity Face 5.png Rarity Drawing S2E5.png Rarity Scream S2E5.png Rarity Face 4.png Rarity Box S2E5.png The feud begins.png Sweetie Belle Angry S2E5.png Rarity Gasping.png Rarity Angry S2E5.png Sisterfight.png|Fighting with Sweetie Belle Rarity humph S2E5-W5.png|Humph! Rarity8 S02E05.png Rarity9 S02E05.png Rarity10 S02E05.png Rarity11 S02E05.png|Rarity wool sweater on her cat Rarity turned all right S2E5-W5.png|"Had turned out all right." Rarity crying1 S02E05.png|Rarity's eyes filled with a touching picture. Rarity oh Sweetie Belle S02E05.png|"Oh! Sweetie Belle!" Rarity 'Sweetie Belle, my one and only sister' S2E5.png Rarity one and only sister S2E5-W5.png|'My one and only sister!" Rarity13 S02E05.png Rarity14 S02E05.png Rarity crying S02E05.png Rarity NO! S02E05.png Rarity I Must S2E5-W5.png|"I MUST!" Rarity celestia my witness S2E5-W5.png|"Celestia is my witness!" Rarity never be sisterless S2E5-W5.png|"I shall never be sisterless again!" Rarity15 S02E05.png Rarity happy S02E05.png Rarity16 S02E05.png Rarity gasp S02E05.png Rarity12 S02E05.png Rarity huh S02E05.png Rarity hum S02E05.png Rarity awesome face S02E05.png Rarity17 S02E05 .png Rarity smiles S02E05.png Rarity thinks S02E05.png Rarity gives S02E05.png|"Oh, now I get what your saying." Rarity18 S02E05.png Rarity19 S02E05.png Rarity epic stand S02E05.png Rarity mud S02E05.png Rarity4 S02E05.png Rarity and SB S02E05.png|Rarity reaches out to help her sister Rarity5 S02E05.png Rarity20 S02E05.png Rarity and SB0 S02E05.png Rarity and SB4 S02E05.png The final jump.png|The final jump Rarity and SB almost win S02E05.png Rarity Mud.png|Rarity covered in mud, with Applejack's hat. Sweetie Belle Rarity S2E5.png|"Applejack"... might not have been Applejack. Rarity Cutie Mark Reveal S2E5.png|Wait... this is Rarity's Cutie Mark... Rarity discovered S02E05.png Epic Rarity S02E05.png|Rarity, pretty as ever! Rarity and SB5 S02E05.png Rarity and SB6 S02E05.png Rarity21 S02E05.png Rarity gasp2 S02E05.png Rarity wet mane S2E05.png|Looking incredible. Rarity classy S02E05.png Rarity22 S02E05.png Rarity and SB7 S02E05.png The Cutie Pox CMC Cheer Up 10 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 9 S2E6.png Rarity help Apple Bloom S2E6-W6.png|Rarity all smiles despite her attempt to cheer up Apple Bloom failed. Rarity happy S2E6-W6.png|Who can resist the look on Rarity's face? Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.PNG|The hair Style has been doubled May the Best Pet Win! Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity ad Twilight.png Pinkie and Rarity S02E07.png Main ponies and pets.png Rainbow Dash and friends.png Rarity dreadful dust S2E7-W7.png|"I certainly hope all of this dreadful dust, was worth it." Rarity sneeze funny S2E7-W7.png|Achoo! Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hear Applejack S02E07.png|Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash catch ear of Applejack. Rarity a photographer S2E7-W7.png|Rarity a fashion designer, diva, gem hunter, and a photographer. Sounds good. Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Ponies5 S02E07.png Ponies4 S02E07.png Ponies3 S02E07.png Ponies S02E07 (2).png Ponies excited6 S02E07.png Ponies excited5 S02E07.png Ponies excited4 S02E07.png Ponies2 S02E07.png Ponies excited2 S02E07.png Ponies S02E07.png Ponies excited S02E07.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight getting to head S2E8-W8.png Pinkie Pie & Rarity S2E8.png Rarity upset and ears down S2E8-W8.png|Rarity a tad upset by Pinkie's exit. Rarity have you seen S2E8-W8.png|"Have you seen her costume!" Rarity to die for S2E8-W8.png|"It is to die for!" Rarity hero of fashion S2E8-W8.png|"She's a hero of fashon!" Rarity cool shrug S2E8-W8.png|Rarity shrugs. Rarity I made costumes S2E8-W8.png|"I made the costumes." Rarity fabulous S2E8-W8.png|"Fabulous..." Rarity say so myself S2E8-W8.png|"If I do say so myself." Rarity hear Rainbow Dash S2E8-W8.png|Oh Rainbow Dash of course you will never understand. Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.PNG Sweet and Elite Rarity and Princess Celestia S2E09.PNG Rarity thrilled by guest room S2E09.png Rarity thanking Princess Celestia S2E09.png Rarity woah luggage S2E9-W9.png|Looks like he dropped something. Content_Rarity_S02E09.png Rarity drink tea canterlot.png|Rarity and Opal enjoying tea and milk. Rarity big smile S2E9-W9.png|Rarity with a big smile. Rarity thinking hard S2E9-W9.png|Rarity thinking of what to make for Twilight. Rarity cream on nose S2E9-W9.png|Cream on my nose. Rarity hehe oops S2E9-W9.png|Hehe oops. Turnip Truck canterlot with Rarity.png Rarity Hayseed Turnip Truck s02e09.png Rarity in tears S2E9-W9.png|A sad Rarity with tears in her eyes. What a greeting S2E9.png|What a greeting Rarity fancy pant!! S2E9-W9.png|"FANCYPANTS!?" Rarity oh it ensemble S2E9-W9.png|"Oh, its an ensemble for a friend." Rarity me S2E9-W9.png|"Me!?" Rarity invited to VIP S2E9-W9.png|I got invited to a VIP box. Rarity back in stylish glasses S2E9-W9.png|Rarity's stylish glasses make a comeback. Rarity finish Twi dress S2E9-W9.png|"Of course, finishing Twilight's dress is my top priority!" Rarity hate let down S2E9-W9.png|"I'll hate to let them down." Rarity and Fancypants S2E09.png|Have to choose between Fancypants and Twilight's dress Rarity charming Unicorn Royal guard S2E9-W9.png|Rarity using her charm on a Unicorn Royal Guard. Rarity and Fancypants arrive to the derby S2E09.png|The guest of honor has arrived RarityAwkwardSmileS2E9.PNG|Hehe Yeah. I said Fleet Foot.... Rarity there they go S2E9-W9.png|There goes the Wonderbolts! Rarity enjoy wonderbolt show S2E9-W9.png|Rarity enjoying the Wonderbolts race. Rarity cheering for Fleetfoot S2E9.PNG|Rarity leaps for joy as Fleetfoot wins Rarity gulp S2E9-W9.png|-Gulp- Rarity sweating and lying S2E9-W9.png|Rarity has a bead of sweat as she is about to lie. Rarity she WB trainer S2E9-W9.png|"Shes the Wonder Bolts trainer." Rarity my lie face S2E9-W9.png|Rarity's bad poker face Rarity phew... S2E9-W9.png|Phew... Rarity huh S2E9-W9.png|Huh? Rarity winks S2E9-W9.png|*Wink* Rarity sec thought fake story S2E9-W9.png|Rarity having second thoughts about her little story. Hoh hoh hoh hoh.PNG|Hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh hoh Pouty faces S2E9.png|Why can't I resist those faces? Rarity too generous S2E9-W9.png|I'm too generous... Rarity got myself into S2E9-W9.png|What did I get myself into? Photo finish in the background.PNG Prince blueblood and rarity.PNG Sandeidep9se2.png|A beautiful Rarity French rarity.PNG|Rarity is French now Rarity dress.PNG Rarity canterlot think.png Rarity gala dress sweet.PNG Rarity gala smile S2E9-W9.png|Rarity full of joy. Rarity placing bid S2E9-W9.png|Rarity placing a bid. ApprovingGlanceS2E9.PNG|It's all according to Rarity's plan..... Opalescence tapping.PNG Rarity gets mail S2E9.png|Rarity is excited to be invited to the garden party. Fancy Rarity S2E9.png Rarity overreacting S2E9.png|This is the worst possible thing! Rarity with a hat S2E9.png Rarity surprise cross eyes S2E9-W9.png|Surprised to the point of going cross eyed. Surprised Rarity and the crew S2E09.png Rarity Nervous Smile.png Rarity nose to nose with Rainbow Dash S2E9-W9.png|Nose to nose with Rainbow Dash Sweet and Elite 9.png Pony train S2E09.png|Rarity slips out Rarity Derping.png Rarity dear Princess Celestia S2E9-W9.png|Dear Princess Celestia... Blueblood S2EP9.png art_show_S2EPS09.png checkerboard_S2EPS09.png feast_sweet_and_elite.png tiara_rarity_S2EPS09.png Rarity levitating Opalescence to bathroom S2E09.png|How could you, Rarity... Chocolate_face_Pinkie_S02E09.png Twilight and Rainbow having fun S2E09.png|The other party is calling...... Rarity hide by RD S2E9-W9.png|Hide me, Rainbow Dash! Rarity with croquet mallet in mouth S2E09.png|What croquet mallet? Rarity notices croquet mallet S2E09.png|Ooh, that croquet mallet... Rarity Hugging Porter.jpg|Lucky porter? Excited Rarity.jpg Rarity_Puppy_Eyes_S2EP9.jpg|Poor Rarity. :( Rarity_can't_Decide_S2EP9.jpg Rarity and Princess Celestia smiling S2E9-W9.png|Rarity and Princess Celestia. Secret of My Excess Rarity anypony home S2E10-W10.png|"Is anypony home?" Rarity super gasp S2E10-W10.png|*Super big gasp.* Rarity see fire ruby S2E10-W10.png|Rarity mesmerized by the fire ruby. Rarity did you say delish S2E10-W10.png|"Did you say delicious?" Rarity hope not S2E10-W10.png|Hope you're not doing what you said you're doing. Rarity oh nooo S2E10-W10.png|No, please don't eat the Fire Ruby! Rarity book surprise S2E10-W10.png|Oh, the book that I came to get. Rarity thanks Twi S2E10-W10.png|"Thanks Twilight." Rarity worried S2E10.png|Trying to resist... It's not working. Rarity it magnifcent S2E10-W10.png|"Oh Spike, it's magnificent!" Laying_on_the_charm_S02E10.png Rarity doing the eyes S2E10-W10.png|Yes Spike...look into my eyes. Rarity looking cute S2E10-W10.png|Rarity striking a cute pose. Rarity recieve fire ruby S2E10-W10.png|He gave me the Fire Ruby... Rarity I don't know S2E10-W10.png|"I don't know..." Rarity what to say S2E10-W10.png|"What to say!" Rarity hippity hop S2E10-W10.png|Happy hopping Rarity. Rarity A kiss for Spikey Wikey S2E10.png|Spike gets a kiss in return for his genorosity. The4FriendsGivingGiftsToSpike converted.png Rarity speaking this S2E10-W10.png|"Speaking of presents." Rarity been inspired S2E10-W10.png|"I've been inspired." Rarity clear fire ruby shot S2E10-W10.png|A clear shot of Rarity and her Fire Ruby. Rarity who gave me S2E10-W10.png|"Who gave me this beautiful fire ruby." Rarity one of the S2E10-W10.png|"One of the kindest acts..." Rarity I ever seen S2E10-W10.png|"I've ever experienced." Rarity & Spike Awwww S2E10-W10.png|Awwww! Rarity wondering S2E10-W10.png|Rarity wondering- "I wonder what Pinkie is gonna do now?" Rarity checking cape S2E10-W10.png|Rarity checking the details of her cape. Spikebigeye.png|"I look fashionable!" Rarity or this look S2E10-W10.png|Ooh, how about this angle. Rarity yeah this look S2E10-W10.png|Yup, the cape is perfect. Rarity oh not good S2E10-W10.png|Ooooh... this is not good. Rarity screaming S2E10-W10.png|Screaming. Rarity not enjoying this S2E10-W10.png|I'm not enjoying this! Rarity yes I'm angry S2E10-W10.png|Oh yes, I'm angry now! Rarity Hairdoo.png Rarity yay they save me S2E10-W10.png|Rarity glad to see Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash coming to her aid. Rarity sees Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash fall S02E10.png|"Girls!!" Rarity my... S2E10-W10.png|"My..." Rarity cape S2E10-W10.png|"Cape!!" Rarity sad eyed S2E10-W10.png|Sad eyed. Spike grown up.png Rarity use me weapon S2E10-W10.png|"Use me as a weapon against my own friends!" Rarity horrible as it is S2E10-W10.png|"Which as horrible as it is, I can imagine..." Rarity because you're dragon S2E10-W10.png|"Because you're a dragon!" Rarity but this!!! S2E10-W10.png|"But this!" Rarity dramatic effect S2E10-W10.png|Rarity biting hold of her cape. Rarity crime against fashion S2E10-W10.png|"Is a crime against fashion!!!" Rarity cute angry face S2E10-W10.png|Even when Rarity is angry she still looks cute. Rarity what u looking S2E10-W10.png|Huh, what is he looking at? Rarity not this S2E10-W10.png|Oh no! He's looking at the Fire Ruby! Rarity not getting gem S2E10-W10.png|"Oh no you are not getting this gem!" Rarity given to me S2E10-W10.png|"This was given to me by my dear friend..." Rarity Spikey-Wikey S2E10-W10.png|"Spikey-Wikey." Rarity kindest and sweetist S2E10-W10.png|"The kindest and sweetest ." Rarity most generous dragon S2E10-W10.png|"And most generous dragon ever!" Rarity too precious S2E10-W10.png|"And it's too precious to me to give to a greedy beast like you." SpikeRevert.png|Spike starts shrinking back into his normal baby dragon self. Spike begins to open up to Rarity S02E10.png|Rarity I have a secret Rarity hushing Spike S2E10.png|I know Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Spike's second kiss S2E10.png|'Mwwwwah!' Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie Pie Cartooniness Popping out of Rarity's Hat Applejack S2E11.png|Rarity did not expect to see Pinkie Pie there HearthEve3.png Rarity S02E11.png Jelly hoof S2E11.png Rarity be so hard S2E11.png|"Finding a new land will be so hard!" Rarity all worth it S2E11.png|"But it'll all be worth it." Rarity don't u agree S2E11.png|"Don't you agree?" Rarity sees obstacle S2E11.png|Rarity spots an obstacle. Rarity screaming S2E11.PNG|stoooooop!!! Rarity as Princess Platinum S2E11.jpg|Fit for a princess. Rarity With Jewels.png S02E11 FacebookPreview 1.JPG Rarity comfronted by Commander Hurricane S2E11.png|Commander Hurricane confronted Princess Platinum. Rariderp.png Rarity be jewels inside S2E11.png|"There could be jewels inside." Rarity engulfed by ice S2E11.png|Princess Platimun being engulfed by ice. Rarity Pegasi are brutes! S2E11.png|Pegasi are brutes! Rarity Brutes S02E11.png Rarity enjoying Twi company S2E11.png|Princess Platinum enjoying the sun with Clover the Clever. Canterlot play promo image 2 s02e11.jpg Rarity and Twi again S2E11-W11.png|Rarity and Twilight singing their hearts out. Rarity and Pinkie Pie smile hug S2E11-W11.png|I love you too Pinkie. Rarity feel cold breeze S2E11-W11.png|Talk about a rough breeze. Rarity getting yell by AJ S2E11-W11.png|Applejack is yelling at me. Rarity Riding Twilight.png It's just a stream S2E11.png Baby Cakes Rarity I wonder filly or colt S2E13-W13.png|"I wonder if its a filly or a colt." Rarity magic surges S2E13-W13.png|"Baby unicorns get strange magic surges that come and go." Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png Rarity oh... S2E13-W13.png|"Oh..." Rarity no no no S2E13-W13.png|"No, no, no, no." Rarity I'm flattered you think S2E13-W13.png|"I'm flattered that you would think about me though." The Last Roundup Rarity AppleBumpkin shocked S02E14.png Rarity dramatic gasp S2E14-W14.png|*Dramatic Gasp* Rarity just dreadful S2E14-W14.png|"Something just dreadful must of happen..." Rarity make her not S2E14-W14.png|"To make her..." Rarity not return S2E14-W14.png|"Not return." Setting out to find Applejack S2E14.png Rarity have you seen AJ S2E14-W14.png|Have you seen this pony? Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png Rarity dusting herself S2E14-W14.png|Rarity dusting herself off. Main six minus Applejack looking happy S02E14.png MLP-S2E14-She Went Thataway.PNG Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow - you kidding?.S02E14.png|Oh dear, all the way over there? MLP-S2E14-Train Ride.PNG MLP-S2E14-Fan Out.PNG Pinkie Pie finds Applejack near the Dodge Junction station S2E14.png MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Point.PNG Rarity AJ thank heavens S2E14-W14.png|"Oh Applejack! Thanks heavens." Meeting Cherry Jubilee S2E14.png Rarity you are S2E14-W14.png|"And you are?" Rarity yes y here S2E14-W14.png|"Yes, why here?" Rarity she being random S2E14-W14.png|Oh my, Pinkie now is not the time to worry about snacks. Rarity she said boss S2E14-W14.png|Did she say boss? Mixed emotions about Applejack leaving S2E14.png|Aw, sad Rarity! 5 main ponies lining up to work in the cherry factory S2E14.png|Rarity doesn't look too happy about her new uniform. Rarity well uhh S2E14-W14.png|"Well uhh!?" Rarity you made S2E14-W14.png|"You made..." Rarity working cherry orchard S2E14-W14.png|"Working on a cherry orchard." Rarity so delightful S2E14-W14.png|"Sound so delightful." Rarity oops near miss S2E14-W14.png|Oops near miss. Rarity sorting cherries S2E14-W14.png|Sorting cherries. Rarity keeping eye S2E14-W14.png|Oh almost didn't see you. Rarity near miss S2E14-W14.png|Help me here Twilight! Main 4 S2E14.png|"And how did you meet Miss Jubilee?" Rarity & Twilight S2E14.png Rarity's awkward smile S2E14.png Rarity insulted Applejack's hair S2E14.png|"Was it because you were insulted when I insulted your hair?" Cherry factory gasp S2E14.png Rarity yes S2E14-W14.png|"Yes..." Rarity desperate times S2E14-W14.png|"Desperate times call..." Rarity desperate measures S2E14-W14.png|"For desperate measures." Rarity & Rainbow Dash mutral S2E14-W14.png|Rarity and Rainbow Dash share mutual thoughts. Closing in on Applejack in the cherry orchards S2E14.png|Emerging from the trees like ninjas. Applejack giving in at the cherry orchards S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Furious 1 S2E14.png|Uh-oh... Five main ponies chasing Applejack in a cart S2E14.png|Riding in a pegasus-drawn cart Rarity listening S2E14-W14.png|Rarity and Twilight listening to Applejack's explaination. Rarity she said can't S2E14-W14.png|Well she said can't. Rarity what S2E14.png Rarity catching Pinkie Pie S2E14.png Rarity stuck with Pinkie Pie in the desert S2E14.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 1 S2E14.png|A few hours later... Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 2 S2E14.png Rarity when I S2E14-W14.png|"When I get back..." Rarity get it Rainbow Dash S2E14-W14.png|"You're gonna get it, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity_puffed_S02E14.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity on a Handcart 3 S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Twilght Spike & Rarity S2E15.png Rarity whatever S2E15-W15.png|Whatever Spike. Rarity estadic S2e15-W15.png|Rarity looks pretty estadic. Rarity near faint S2E15-W15.png|Rarity nearly fainting. Twilight, Spike and Rarity dancing S2E15.png Rarity this just dreadful S2E15-W15.png|"This is just dreadful!" Rarity of course S2E15-W15.png|"Of course." Apple team S02E15.png Rarity lovely S2E15-W15.png|"Lovely" Rarity horrid S2E15-W15.png|"Horrid!" Rarity see weird S2E15-W15.png|Rarity sees weird stuff happening. HaveSomeCiderS2E15.png 830px-Ciderrd.png Read It and Weep Watching_Rainbow_Dash_1_S2E16.png Watching_Rainbow_Dash_2_S2E16.png TwilightEnterS2E16.PNG Watching_Rainbow_Dash_3_S2E16.png StaringAtRDS2E16.PNG Watching_Rainbow_Dash_in_awe_S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash in awe 2 S2E16.png S02E16 PinkiePie feeling sick with neck twisted.png Rarity hospital gowns S2E16-W16.png|Rarity finds no fault in the hospital gowns. Rarity forced smile S2E16-W16.png|Can't tell if Rarity's smile is a forced smile, hmm. Twilight thinking S2E16-W16.png|Wonder what Twilight is up to. Rarity coming in S2E16-W16.png|Rarity coming in to check on Rainbow Dash. Rarity why a S2E16-W16.png|"Why a good book is almost." Rarity as magnificient S2E16-W16.png|"As magnificient." Rarity silk pajamas S2E16-W16.png|"As silk pajamas." Rarity Sunday morning S2E16-W16.png|"On a Sunday morning!" Rainbow Dash sweating1 S02E16.png Rarity eating that S2E16-W16.png|Rainbow is going to eat that? Rarity don't mind S2E16-W16.png|"Don't mind us Rainbow Dash." Watching S02E16.png Rarity horrified S2E16-W16.png|Rarity shocked at seeing how Rainbow Dash is eating her meal. Rarity second thought S2E16-W16.png|"Uh...on second thought." Rarity anypony heard S2E16-W16.png|"Has anypony heard of beauty sleep?" Rarity not amused S2E16-W16.png|Yeah Rarity is not amused. Rarity frowning S2E16-W16.png|Oh great Pinkie is here. Rarity care less S2E16-W16.png|Rarity not caring much for Pinkie's antics. Rarity and Fluttershy S2E16.png|Looking simply radiant. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Rarity call Fluttershy S2E19.png|"Fluttershy!" Rarity you got S2E19.png|"You got to stop... Rarity such doormat S2E19.png|"Such a doormat." Rarity & Pinkie Pie really S2E19.png|Really... Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Town Square.png Rarity see fall S2E19.png|Oh are you all right Fluttershy? Rarity pushover darling S2E19.png|"A pushover darling." Rarity using charm S2E19.png|When Rarity uses her charm the world rests well. S2E19_Pinkie_Pie_Rarity_Sugar_Cube_Corner.png S2E19_Pinkie_Pie_punch_on_head.png Rarity in tears NO! S2E19.png|If Rarity cries...I cry. Pinkie and rarity cry run S2E19.jpg Pinkie Pie and Rarity at Fluttershy's house.png S2E19 Rarity Pinkie Fluttershy hug.png S2E19 Iron will goat basket.png S2E19 Pinkie Pie Rarity.png S2E19 Iron Will moves Rarity.png S2E19 Iron Will Rarity Pinkie2.png S2E19 Iron Will Rarity Pinkie.png It's About Time Rarity Spike dream 1 S2E20.png Rarity Spike dream 2 S2E20.png Applejack and Rarity S2E20.png Rarity shall we do S2E20.png|"What ever shall we do Twilight!" Rarity how do we S2E20.png|"How do we stop..." Rarity what it is S2E20.png|"If we don't know what it is!" Rarity clean Applejack S2E20.png|Rarity wiping off cement on Applejack's mane. Rarity question face S2E20.png|Rarity is wondering how cutting off a lock of Pinkie's mane is supposed to help. Rarity removing leaves S2E20.png|Taking off some leaves. Rarity question face 2 S2E20.png|Still wondering how any of this going to save Equestria from disaster. Rarity feels shockwave S2E20.png|Rarity feeling the shockwave of a mighty roar. Rarity oh theres Twilight S2E20.png|Oh theres Twilight. Dragon Quest Rarity's subtle arrival S2E21.png Rarity Pomp & Circumstance S2E21.png|When Rarity makes an entrance, she makes a Rarity style entrance. Rarity nice a understatement S2E21.png|"Nice is an understatement!" Rarity camo dram S2E21.png|"Who said camouflage has to be drab." Rarity & Rainbow Dash catch ear S2E21.png|Rarity and Rainbow Dash catch ear of Pinkie. Everypony watching above undercover promo s02e21.png All with binoculars S2E21.png Undercovertwirarity watching above promo s02e21.png|"Oh my, what a wonderful sight." Rarity and formidable S2E21.png|"And formidable." Rarity leave him alone S2E21.png|"You leave him alone Rainbow Dash!" Rarity defending Spike S2E21.png Rarity and Spike S2E21.png Rarity stroking Spike's spine S2E21.png|Pretty cute scales, Spikey-Wikey Rarity smothering Spike S2E21.png|Rarity and her "Spikey-Wikey" Spike blushing S2E21.png Rarity make Spike Blush S2E21.png|Rarity making Spike blush...awww! Rarity admiring Spike's blush S2E21.png SpikeEmbarrassedS2E21.PNG Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png|"I hate to see him go, but I love to watch him leave." Rainbow and Rarity at the door S2E21.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Dash and Rarity together S2E21.png|"An early start?" Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Rarity Shocked S2E21.png Rarity agree with Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|"I really do have to agree with Rainbow Dash." Rarity don't want S2E21.png|"I don't want those big, ugly, nasty dragons..." Rarity to hurt one S2E21.png|"To hurt one little scale on your cutsey-wutsey head!" Rarity & Rainbow Dash do something S2E21.png|"Do something!" Rarity stop him! S2E21.png|"Quick stop him!" Rarity hurry Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|Hurry Rainbow Dash! Rarity I suppose S2E21.png|"I suppose not." Rarity I suppose S2E21.png|"I suppose not." Rainbow Dash talking to Spike S2E21.png|"I still say you're nutty, but hey, I've done lots of nutty things." Twilight, Rarity and Spike looking at Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|"We know." Rarity looking sad waving goodbye promo s02e21.png|Rarity and her friends wave nervously to Spike Rarity we're following S2E21.png|"We're following him right?" Rarity peeking in S2E21.png|Rarity taking a little peek. Rarity he'll get clobbered! S2E21.png|"He'll get clobbered!" Rarity worried for Spike S2E21.png|Worried. Rarity & Rainbow Dash hear Twilight S2E21.png|Huh!? S2E21 Dragonchallenger.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash might as well S2E21.png|Sigh...might as well. Twilight, Spike, Rarity and Rainbow Dash in fighting stance promo s02e21.png|"Don't hurt my little Spikey-Wikey!" Twilight, Rainbow and Rarity dismayed S2E21.png Rarity Spikey-Wikey...S2E21.png|"Spikey-Wikey is going..." Rarity to stay S2E21.png|"To stay with these awful dragons." Rarity forever! S2E21.png|"FOREVER!!!!?" Rarity ruining fabulous S2E21.png|"And you're ruining my fabulous costume!" Rainbow Dash help Spike S2E21.png|Good thing Rainbow wants to help Spike. Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png Twilight, Spike, Rarity and Rainbow Dash in fighting stance promo s02e21.png|"Nopony touches our little Spikey-Wikey but us!... Wait..." Rarity standing S2E21.png Rarity into fashion S2E21.png|"I'm more into fashion." Rarity angry S2E21.png|"But I'll..." Rarity the fierce!! S2E21.png|"RIP YOU TO PIECES!!" Twilight Rainbow Rarity in a fighting stance S2E21.png Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike running away S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike escaped S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Dash Rarity S2E21.png Spike with Family S2E21.png|Rarity hugging her Spikey-Wikey. Spike photos 4 S2E21.png Ponyville Confidential Rarity1 S02E23.png Rarity2 S02E23.png Rarity Gasp S2 EP23.jpg MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie Pie Hat Cake Passengers.png A Canterlot Wedding, Part 1 Bridlemaids S2E25.jpg Celestia & others S2E25.png Rainbow Applejack and Rarity bridesmaids S2E25.png Main 6 ready to fight 1.jpg Main 6 ready to fight 2.jpg A Canterlot Wedding, Part 2 Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Miscellaneous Sketches and concept art Lauren Faust Sparkler.jpg|2008 design of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Originally known as "Sparkler", based on the G1 toy and cartoon character of the same name. Rarity Sketch.jpg|A 2008 concept sketch of Rarity by Lauren Faust. Hmph by fyre flye-d4axdfv.jpg Pony pedi by fyre flye-d4axdoy.jpg Carousel couture by fyre flye-d4axe3o.jpg Toys Sparkler.jpg|A 1980s G1 My Little Pony toy called Sparkler - G4 Rarity was based on this toy. US_Glory.jpg|Glory: Another G1 toy which inspired G4 Rarity. Sweetie Belle and Rarity toys.jpeg|G4 toys of Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Other Rarity.jpg Canterlot Castle Rarity 1.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 2.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 3.png mptrarityapp.png Rarity_Hearth's_Warming_Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png CastleCreator Rarity.png Rarity bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set Category:Character gallery pages Category:Rarity images